


Wrath

by Belladonna1185



Series: The Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has reached the breaking point...and Harry has to pay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrath

 

It was like being coated head to foot in thick, black tar. Suffocating in its intensity. Boiling hot, so hot that he was sure that his skin melted away like ice cream in the heat of a warm summer’s day. The sheer incompetence of the boy, his audacity knew no limits, and just this once….he let go of his iron clad controls.

 

“EVERYONE OUT! OUT,” He screamed.

 

Bewildered, terrified eyes stared at him. It would have been comical any other day to see row after row of frozen, saucer-sized eyes looking his way with mouths gaping open like suffocating fish….but not today. Today he was everything they said he was and more. Today he was “Holy Terror” and “ Righteous Rage”.

“Did I stutter, you incompetent sacks of useless flesh? I said get OUT!”

 Bodies clamored to the door, to escape the terrible fury.

“Not you,” he spat like poison to the tiny frame of his anger’s origin.

“Yes, sir,” the boy said softly, only enraging him further.

Someone, a girl with bushy brown hair, spoke. “Sir, he—“

“Silence, you insufferable know-it-all! I believe I gave you an order and you have, once again, disobeyed and wormed your way into a situation that does not concern you. I suggest that you tend to yourself. There are many things about you, your appearance and personality to name a few, that are lacking in the extreme. I suggest you turn your focus inwards and leave this classroom, where you are not needed nor wanted, and tend to yourself.”

With eyes bright with unshed tears the girl sputtered, “Sir, I..I-“

“In plain terms” he whispered darkly, pressing his beak-like nose against her smaller, softer one, eyes ablaze, “get the fuck out Granger.”

A flash of red hair, skin the colour of beets, was suddenly upon him.

“Oi! Who do you think--”? 

With deadly calm he whipped his wand under the boys chin. Halting his actions like a fencer making the winning touch.

“Playing the knight in shining, white armor does not suit you. I suggest Weasley that you and the girl leave or I will not be responsible for what happens next. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Now.”

Grim satisfaction breezed through him as two-thirds of the “Golden Trio” left his classroom, but it couldn’t suppress the molten rage he felt laying just under the surface. Whirling around, voluminous robes like storm clouds, he honed on the source of his…frustrations.

“Potter,” he spat like a curse. “Do you have any idea, any miniscule clue as to why I am so upset?”

Green glass eyes solemnly bore into his soul. “I..I…I messed up the potion?”

Severus screwed his eyes shut. “Mess…Merlin Potter ! You could have blown this room to high heaven! How many times have I told you to be more careful! To _pay attention_! To _listen_ you moronic…”

A small hand touched his sleeve.

“I’m sorry. I’ll do better. I promise.”

“You will or I’ll have nothing to do with you. Do you understand my meaning clearly? Never again.”

The delicate frame trembled in fear. “No, please! I’ll be good. I’ll be better. Please, don’t say that.”

Severus caressed the tear stained cheek of the young man. Even with him begging so prettily he still couldn’t feel anything but the overwhelming need to smite the world. A twisted, perverse smile filled him face and whispered a single word, “Punishment.”

The boy sprang into action, disrobing in an instant, moving into the familiar stance, falling into the training. As the first blows fell, Severus felt the anger, the Wrath that filled him, drain into the blush that marked the porcelain skin of his boy. Like a rose in bloom, the crimson stain spread, devoured, made him a god.  It felt decadent to have this power, this absolute control over him.

Him: the ruler of his Wrath, the keeper of his loins, now bent to his will.

He caressed his stained palm over burning flesh and felt his cock stir. His boy was exquisite like this: naked, draped over his legs, pert, firm arse high in the air. A dream. A vision of loveliness. All for him.

“Stand,” he commanded.

The boy complied with no resistance, as he was trained to.

“Bend over. Show me.”

Chest flat on the cold worktable, the boy spread his cherries and cream coloured arse to reveal his mouth-watering rosette.

“Never again. Do you hear? Never again or _never again_ ,” he growled after lapping wet kisses to his hole.

“Yes, sir,” the boy whispered, grateful for the chance to make amends.

“You know why it has to be this way,” Severus purred as he pushed the swollen tip of his cock into the tight, spit slicked opening of his boy.

“Yes. You are Wrath and Wrath gives no quarter.”

“Yes,” Severus groaned as he violently crawled inside, thrust himself in to the hilt. Taking what was his. Making the boy see, teaching him, correcting his ways.

“Yes. You stupid, careless child,” he panted as he melded their bodies into one.

“Please. Please, I need to…”

Palm met flank with a sickening smack.

“Not till I tell you. Don’t touch. You are mine. Mine to punish. Mine to fuck. Only me.”

And then he was coming, pouring his fury into the source, filling another with his endless supply of darkness.

When it was done, he roughly pulled out. His boy hadn’t come. He’d _listened._ He’d _paid attention._

“You are such a good boy,” he crooned as he gathered the trembling body into his lap, heedless that the boy’s arse was dripping on him.

“Such a good boy,” he repeated as he pulled, jacked the throbbing cock in his hands.

“Such a good boy,” he repeated as he slipped two fingers into the come-slick, abused hole he had sheltered in not moments before.

“Such a good boy,’ he repeated as the body trembled and cried and came.

He felt clean now, free from his terrible anger.

Now there was peace.


End file.
